


Need A Place To Stay

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Tumblr Shorts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Season/Series 07, Smut, post-orison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder's unable to stay at home, so he goes to the first place he can think of--Scully's apartment. Of course, we all know what happens when they share a bed.





	Need A Place To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [Baroness Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen) for the prompt. She is a lovely person and a great writer!

The knocking on her door became more, and more insistent until she finally threw on a robe and headed over to the door. She glanced through the peephole and when she spotted Mulder, she opened it immediately.

“Mulder, what are you doing here?” Scully asked, ushering him inside and closing the door behind him.

“—You were sleeping. I’m sorry,” Mulder spoke, halfway through removing his coat but deciding against it. Scully shook her head, drawing her robe around her tighter, as she watched his eyes roving her body.

“It’s… it’s okay. What happened?” She asked, and Mulder’s attention returned to her face, to Scully’s relief.

“I need a place to stay, there was a gas leak in my building and they’re saying it’s unsafe to stay there. They just told everyone now, in the middle of the night. I didn’t know where else to go but… I can just get a place at a motel.” Mulder said, looking tired. Scully examined his features and relented. She stepped aside to let him in.

“Couch okay?” Scully asked, closing and locking the door behind Mulder, who was already making himself comfortable. He removed his coat, revealing that he was already ready to go to bed.

“Sure, nothing I’m not already used to,” He replied, though his tone didn’t sound pleased about it.

“If you don’t want the couch, I can set up the tub instead…”

Mulder’s eyebrows raised, and he looked her over, trying to decide if she was kidding or not. She broke her stoic expression with a smile.

“I won’t lie, you almost had me there. What’s wrong with your bed?”

“Well, I’m sleeping in it, for one,” Scully replied, getting Mulder a glass of water. He watched her move around her kitchen, before joining her at the counter.

“Yeah, but… you’re not using the _ entire _ bed, right?”

Now it was Scully’s turn to scrutinize his face for a joke. He grinned, and Scully laughed with relief.

“You almost had _me _there,” She replied, and Mulder took the glass of water from her.

"Well, I should let you get back to sleeping. Thanks for letting me come over. You know… if you get lonely in there… I don’t mind joining you. You know where to find me,” He joked, though something in his eyes told her that he was also serious. Scully laughed nervously, her stomach bubbling at the thought of Mulder joining her, a fantasy she had only permit herself to think about while enjoying her own company alone in bed.

Her fantasy usually went something like this: Mulder embracing her from behind, kissing her neck and moving down to her shoulder blades. She imagined feeling him growing hard against her, a building heat between them until he whispers,

_"I need you.” _

Her fantasy ends with him making love—no, _fucking _her silly—and then collapsing into a comfortable sort of embrace, where he showers her with kisses.

“Scully…?”

His voice sent her back to reality, and she felt her skin flush as if Mulder could see right through her and read her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying…?”

Mulder blinked, and considered her before saying again,

“I said goodnight, and then I mentioned that I’d drive us both to work tomorrow.”

Scully gave Mulder a smile that was marked with a hint of disappointment, but she nodded.

“Alright, well, goodnight, Mulder. You know where the linen closet is, help yourself to a blanket and sleep well,” She spoke, heading back for her room, leaving Mulder to wonder if he had said something wrong. With a sigh, he got the couch set up for the night.

Sleep evaded Mulder, and he stayed up watching TV, mindlessly flipping through the channels and landing on some movie, where a woman was running around topless. His mind immediately went to Scully, and he felt a sense of shame. Joking about it was one thing, but thinking about her… it was different.

_She almost seemed… disappointed when she left. Like she wanted me to go to her room. But she wouldn’t… would she? _

Curiosity nibbled at the edges of his mind, and he had a damn near compulsion to go to her bedroom.

_ If she wanted you there, you would be there. _

“…Mulder?”

Mulder nearly jumped out of his skin, and sat up, to look over at Scully’s door. She was standing outside of it, not wearing her robe. He could see the gentle curves of her breasts and her nipples were prominent as well with the tank top that she wore. It took a tremendous effort for Mulder not to stare.

“Yeah? TV too loud?” He asked, reaching for the remote to lower it.

“…yeah. Could you lower it?” She asked, dropping her gaze, her tone carrying with an undercurrent of disappointment yet again.

“Got it. I’m sorry,” Mulder lowered the volume on the TV, though it wasn’t very high to begin with. He returned his attention back to Scully, who was already leaving, presumably to the bathroom, since she didn’t go back to her room.

Scully closed the door behind her once she was in the bathroom, stumbling over to the sink and staring at herself in the reflection.

_You dumbass, of course, he was only kidding… if he wanted you… he would have known that was why you came outside. _

Scully sighed and opened the faucet to splash her face with water. She started to dry her face, and when she was finished, she opened the door and headed back to her room. Mulder was still on the couch where he had been all this time, and she thought about just inviting him in.

_ As a joke, of course. _

“Say, Mulder…” Scully started, smiling when she saw how quickly he turned to give her his attention, “What would you say if I asked you to come share the bed with me?”

“Damn, not even dinner first?”

His reply caught her off guard, and she laughed, in genuine amusement. It was typical of him to combat an awkward situation with humor.

“I… uh, I mean, the couch can’t be comfortable, and I trust you…” Scully continued, but Mulder standing and walking over made her heart race again.

“Scully, I don’t mind the couch. I was kidding about the bed, I… I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty…” Mulder started, and Scully’s heart started to fall. She knew this was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry, I just… this was a mistake.” Scully turned to go back to her room, but Mulder’s grip on her wrist stopped her and she faced him, almost dreading what was to come—a lecture.

But he didn’t give her a lecture. He leaned in and kissed her, and Scully pulled away, reconsidering the entire situation.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t—I don’t know what came over me. I’m… I’m going to go. I’ll find a motel, I’m just…”

“Mulder, wait. I… don’t want you to leave. Please stay,” Scully said quietly. The silence between them threatened to take over before Scully gently led Mulder into her bedroom. It hadn’t changed much since the last time he had been there. He watched as Scully climbed into bed, and he joined her, at first keeping a respectful distance from her.

“…Mulder, I… I have a question, and it’s okay if you… if you want to be honest, I won’t… I won’t be upset but… why did you kiss me?”

It was a question Mulder hadn’t expected but it caused him to turn to face her.

“I thought that by now, it was obvious. I thought you were coming on to me when you asked me to join you in bed. I thought… I thought you were trying to tell me something.”

Scully sat up and Mulder watched her, his eyes meeting hers and ignoring the fact that her tank top was riding just high enough that he could see the flat skin of her belly.

“I was. I am. I… I want you, Mulder.”

Her voice was quiet, even ashamed but Mulder sat up beside her and put his hand over hers. She felt her heart catch in her throat and it pounded wildly, almost choking her, but the next thing she knew, Mulder was kissing her.

This time, she began kissing him back, her hand moving to his cheek. She felt his other hand slide up under her tank top, and stop at her breast. She broke the kiss and felt his lips move to her neck, nibbling at the space where her shoulder met. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she pulled Mulder down so that he had more control over the situation. She felt his hand grow more bold, gently squeezing her breast, and his nibbling becoming outright bites. His hand began to gently knead at the skin of her breast before he outright bunched up the fabric of her tank top to tug at her nipple.

Just once, she felt him bite her a little too hard.

_ He’s going to leave a mark. I hope he does. _

The rational part of her mind pulled at her being, wanting to retreat where she knew she would forever wonder how far Mulder would go, and the more emotional side of her was winning out, the desire to have him graduating into a need.

“I bet you’re so wet for me right now,” He murmured against her skin between bites, and she felt a pull in her gut, like a string primed to be plucked at the right moment. There was a switch, and Mulder had found it.

“Why don’t you check?”

He did not need to be told twice. He withdrew from her and parted her legs, his hands toying with the waistband of her pajamas. Scully removed her tank top, her skin flushed as he started to remove the rest of her pajamas. All that remained was her underwear. She could see his fingers trembling as he physically examined the gusset of her panties.

“Well?”

“I can’t tell. I guess I’ll have to just take these off,” He said, hooking his fingers underneath the band and pulling.

Now she was fully revealed to him. With a smirk, she took a moment to remove his t-shirt, admiring his chest. He was by no means a bodybuilder, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he had more than a growing suggestion of a set of abs. His arms were strong—probably from swimming, she guessed, and she thought of her fantasies where he was holding her--against the wall, down on the bed, against the desk—wherever she imagined their first time would be.

When her eyes reached his shorts, it was clear to see that he was very excited about the prospect of having sex with her. He had enough sense to keep it hidden, but that wasn’t for long as he began removing his shorts as well. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was already aroused.

“I can’t see from here how wet you are,” He said, breaking the temporary silence that lingered. He moved between her legs, and examined her sex, using his fingers to explore her folds. “I can feel it but…”

He moved so that his face was only mere inches from the heat that radiated between her legs. It was like he had struck a raw nerve in her belly. She felt her gut pulling, just in sheer anticipation, so much so that when his mouth made contact with her, she gasped loudly.

She hadn’t expected that. Not even in her fantasies of him, had she imagined that he would be so eager to taste her. But the reality was much better, and with a restraint that she had not shown since she had first met him, her fingers gripped the sheets around them, distorting the fabric and causing her to gasp loudly.

His tongue moving over her clit might as well have been every raw nerve ending in her body. His mouth was relentless, causing her hips to move as if trying to escape him. The feeling in her gut grew and grew until it blossomed out, and she gave in to the feeling of release. Mulder dragged his tongue over her swollen sex one last time before he began kissing up her body and stopping just below her breasts. He glanced up, his eyes locking with hers which were half-lidded in pleasure. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe, and regain some form of composure. The whole thing was obscene.

“Holy shit,” She murmured, and with a chuckle, Mulder moved to kiss her again. She could taste herself on his tongue, which only served to cause a light stir in her gut again. When he pulled away from the kiss, she almost cried out in protest, wanting him near, but she realized that his withdrawal was only temporary.

He lined himself up with her, and slowly, giving her time to acclimate to the new feeling, he entered her. Still riding her own personal high, she reached out for him to resume kissing which he was all too eager to continue. She could feel him moving slowly, presumably trying to not hurt her, or finish too early.

She moaned softly against his lips, her hips moving in tandem with his, as she felt him kiss down her neck and stop at her collar. She felt him bite her, and she moaned again, dragging her nails across his back slowly. She could feel him moving faster, which she encouraged through her own motions, not wanting him to ever stop. His lips moved back up to her neck again, but she felt his hand move between their bodies and began to stroke her sensitive clit. Scully groaned, her legs drawing up, and her hands falling to the bed, gripping the sheets yet again, in surprise.

“Oh Mulder,” She moaned, “I…”

“Mmm, you think I’m the best lover you’ve ever had?” Mulder murmured, and Scully’s smirk broke into a grin and then she laughed.

“N-no, that’s not… that’s not what I wanted to say.” She felt him pause, apparently concerned.

“You mean I’m not the best lover you’ve ever had?”

She couldn’t tell if his tone was indignant jokingly, or if he was genuinely taken aback. Scully’s hand stroked his face, her thumb passing over his chin and pulling him in closer, so that her forehead was touching his.

“Mulder, you’re the best thing that has happened to me, period," Mulder seemed genuinely surprised, his eyes searching her face for a reveal of the joke. She merely kissed him. "Now let's finish what we started." 

Mulder brought his mouth against the corners of her mouth and kissed her, and she folded her arms behind his neck. They did not last much longer after that. Mulder's hand slipped out from between them, and they parted, both of them staring at the ceiling, and panting. There was a long comfortable silence, and then, finally, Scully sat up and slipped out of bed, to head to the bathroom. When she came back, Mulder greeted her with a grin, but he too headed to the bathroom.

When he came back to the room, She was in the middle of putting her pajamas back on, her back to the door, and subsequently him. He came up behind her and embraced her. 

She elbowed him in the gut. Immediately, he let her go and staggered backward, doubled over.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Scully said, a gentle hand on his back as she waited for him to straighten up. Stars clouded his vision, and his eyes were watering. She hit him right in the solar plexus.

"Holy… shit..." Mulder grunted, trying to catch his breath. Scully glanced away, looking down guiltily at her shoes.

"You surprised me," Scully murmured, and Mulder slowly straightened up, rubbing his chest.

"I forgot, I forgot. I'm sorry," Mulder said, putting his pajamas back on, and climbing back into bed. God, his chest hurt.

"I really shouldn't—"

"Hey. It's my fault. After what happened with Pfaster… I should have been more careful. I should have warned you." Mulder said, making a motion for her to join him in bed. She joined him, and Mulder wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. In that moment, the whole world was laid out in front of them.

"...you have one hell of a jab," Mulder remarked, and Scully smiled to herself, laughing softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scully asked, turning slightly so she could look up at him. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But fucking hell, if you ever quit the FBI, maybe consider going into MMA. I think you'll do fine."


End file.
